


Wasted

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Past Sanvers, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, they are NOT happy in this collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: As Sam is going down on her, Alex accidentally calls out Maggie's name.Angsty scenes that I didn't want to include in How Do You Want Me





	1. Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, y'all asked for this. Specifically Alex_Frey, whom I'm not afraid to call out~
> 
> Also remember, this is canonically not part of How Do You Want Me. So if you read both, just remember they're sorta happy in the other story. Mmk, that is all.
> 
> This one was written for after Chapter 2:

Their lips moved slowly, parting lazily. Sam shifted to lay halfway on top of Alex and she stroked the woman’s cheek, delighting in her sharp inhale.

The intimate move surprised Alex. She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried not to focus on the way Sam’s thumb brushed over her cheekbone. It reminded her of soft kisses with Maggie, the way the detective would hold her too gently like she was some kind of delicate treasure. Alex had tried to keep Sam from touching her _like that_ because the memories were still too fresh.

Besides the smell of Sam’s fruity perfume… It was almost like she _was_ kissing Maggie. And with every languid stroke of Sam’s thumb, with every content sigh against her lips…

She wasn’t supposed to be missing her ex-fiancée, yet these soft moments made her yearn for Maggie, for the love their shared…

Alex pulled back slightly, needing an out. “Let’s go grab some water.” She crawled away from Sam towards the edge of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Walking across her apartment naked felt too exposed, but she braved that discomfort to avoid looking at Sam. She felt as if the woman would _know_ who exactly she was thinking about…

She heard Sam follow her and she grabbed them both a water bottle from the fridge. After handing one off to Sam, Alex gulped down half to avoid eye contact. She placed the cap back on her bottle and tried to gather her thoughts. It was easier said than done; she could feel Sam’s eyes raking up and down her naked body.

Before Alex knew it, Sam pulled her into a searing kiss- demanding and hot and exactly what Alex wanted. Sam lifted her and Alex wrapped her legs around Sam’s body, hands clinging tight to Sam’s arms.

Then the CFO slammed her into the nearest wall. Alex’s shoulder blades ached from the blow, but maybe she deserved the pain. Even now, with Sam’s hips grinding into her center…

How was Alex _still_ thinking of Maggie? They had done this before. In almost the exact same spot.

Alex’s legs tightened around _Sam_ and _oh fuck_. The pressure from Sam’s body against her sex was heavenly and Alex threw her head back to groan. Her skull connected with the wall behind her with a loud ‘thunk.’

Sam shifted to suck on her pulse point and Alex’s hands fisted in Sam’s hair. Her hips gyrated, trying to find enough friction to relieve the coiling want that _burned_ through her body. Alex yanked on her long hair and Sam’s gasp went right to her sex.

Sam’s hands moved to Alex’s thighs and she slowly lowered her down. Their bodies slid against each other’s and Alex had to hold back a moan as Sam’s hard nipples brushed her own.

They melded into each other then, kissing again. Sam gripped her hip and encouraged Alex to hump against her, but her other hand moved up to cup Alex’s face again.

Alex could only take so much and she was about to flip them around and push Sam up against the wall. She could tug her hand away from her face, pin her hands above her head-

But then Sam broke the kiss and Alex sucked in a breath. Sam kissed down her neck and chest until she was on her knees in front of Alex.

Alex fell against the wall at the first touch of Sam’s lips to her clit. Her hands stayed threaded in Sam’s long hair, trying to resist the urge to pull her closer. Alex’s eyes fell close in pleasure.

It was almost like she was transported back in time. Maggie had been on her knees, Maggie’s silky hair had caressed her hands, Maggie’s tongue had done amazing things to her…

The past and present blurred together. It was Sam’s mouth moving against her, it was Sam’s tongue swirling and lapping, but _fuck_. It was like Maggie was still there, kissing between her thighs… When she sucked her clit, Alex’s brain shut off.

“Mags…” The name slipped from her lips…

Alex’s eyes shot open and she tensed and felt Sam jerk back. Her hands flew away from Sam’s hair.

_Oh shit._

Alex dared to look down. Sam was knelt between her legs with an eyebrow cocked up. “I- uh… um…” Alex swallowed and she felt close to hyperventilating. “I’m- I’m sorry. I meant-“

Sam bit her thigh _hard_ and she hissed in pain, but at least it stopped her fumbled apology. The CFO sunk her teeth into the same spot and sucked the mark, then she mumbled “That’s not my name.”

Devastation and guilt consumed Alex and she felt close to tears. Her chest ached as panicked scenario after scenario flashed through her mind; Sam slapping her, Sam just up and leaving, Sam yelling _and_ slapping her _and_ then leaving-

She deserved all that and more.

But instead, Sam’s tongue licked at her center again. Her fingertips pressed too hard though, her nails dug into thighs and clawed enough to draw blood.

Alex thrived on the pain; She wanted Sam to hurt her, she deserved the punishment… Why was Sam still bent on getting her off when she had just called out her ex’s name?

Sam swiped her tongue over her clit wildly. Alex’s jaw clenched at the pleasure, her hands fisted at her side as she didn’t dare to touch the woman again. The pain and guilt swirled messily in a way that Alex had to fight for her orgasm.

“Sam,” Alex groaned. She needed to remind herself, she needed to make up for her slip. “ _Sam_ , oh my god.”

She felt the vibrations of Sam’s growl, felt her teeth graze her clit only for her tongue to lap at the sensitive bud. Alex knew Sam wanted to get her off and wouldn’t stop until then. So despite the crushing weight of her fuck up, Alex grinded into Sam’s hot mouth and came hard.

That only served to double her guilt. She had just _used_ Sam…

She felt boneless and found she couldn’t speak. It was nearly impossible to catch her breath when there was a god-awful lump stuck in her throat. She looked down and saw Sam’s cold expression. Sam stood and started to turn away, wiping Alex’s arousal from her face with the back of her hand.

Alex had _fucked up._

She couldn’t just let the woman go though. Alex caught her by the wrist. “Sam, please-“ She faltered; Sam wouldn’t look at her. Pain welled in her chest and threatened to tear her apart. She felt tears prickle and burn behind her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I just-“

The last thing she expected was for Sam to _finally_ turn to her and give her a lopsided smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Hey, it happens.”

Still, Alex would’ve been _shattered_ if the roles were reversed. “But Sam-“

The CFO interrupted again, “No worries, Alex. This is just casual after all.”

Her words were like a punch to the gut. Alex had hoped that _maybe eventually_ they could be something more, but she had just ruined that possibility. Sam would never ask for anything more, if she ever asked for another night _at all_.

“Yeah… Casual, I just-“ Alex shook her head. She tried to reach for Sam’s hand, but the woman moved away. Her breath hitched at the fresh wave of guilt and heartbreak.

“Stop, honestly. It’s okay.” Sam smiled again, but this smile seemed wicked. “You could make it up to me though.”

She jumped at the opportunity. “How?”

Sam grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled it between her legs, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Alex cupped Sam’s mound and then twisted them around so Sam was against the wall. She pressed against the CFO, rubbing her center, and kissed her shoulder.

Sex. That’s all their relationship would ever be now.

Alex was drowning in her self-loathing until Sam’s nails raked down her back. Something snapped. Alex took all of her rage towards herself and took it out on Sam. She bit Sam hard on the shoulder and the woman moaned and bucked into her hand.

Alex marked her again and again, if this was their last night… Sam would have something to remember her by for a couple days.

* * *

It was early morning when Sam left. They hadn’t even slept together and Sam didn’t kiss her goodbye.

Alex drank until the sun rose, wallowing and mourning. Sam was just another good thing she had fucked up. She could never be happy, she self-destructed and hurt everyone around her.

Maybe alcohol poisoning could save the world from herself?

She passed out on her couch and was disappointed to wake up later that day. She heard her phone buzz and dread welled in her stomach. She faught the nausea from her hangover and sat up to reach for her phone. Through the blurriness, she typed in her passcode.

 _Here it goes._ Sam was calling it off. She was going to curse her out and tell her she never wanted to see her again.

Surprisingly, Sam’s text read: “Next time, you’re going to scream _my name._ ”


	2. Make Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I finished the FWB fic but never actually finished /this/ kinda AU of it... Whoops? 
> 
> There was gonna be other chapters, but I'll just save those scenes for future stories ;)
> 
> Alex has already been trained and they discussed this! Consent and open communication is important~ Yet these two morons won't talk about their feelings :D

_“Next time, you’re going to scream my name.”_

And Sam wanted to deliver on that promise.

\--

Sam took a deep breath before knocking her knuckles against Alex’s apartment door. She clutched the straps of her bag of supplies in one hand and willed herself to remember:

_They were just fuck buddies. That’s all she wanted from you._

Still, when Alex opened the door, Sam felt her heart constrict. Luckily, the pain of _knowing_ this gorgeous woman would never be hers was overshadowed by Sam’s lust.

Alex was prepared for their evening. She had showered recently; her hair was damp and curling slightly. She wore a silky robe with cute floral designs and the rose color contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her prominent clavicles were on display, Sam wanted nothing more than to bite and mark the woman there. Lower, the robe stopped above mid-thigh, teasing Sam with the view of her long legs…

“Hey, Sam.”

Her eyes flitted back up to Alex’s face; she was blushing slightly from Sam’s slow, appreciative once-over.

“Hey.”

Sam entered the now familiar apartment. Remembering their previous night together, arousal shot through her core. After Alex’s _slip_ , they had fucked each other anywhere they could- against the wall, on the kitchen counter, the table, her couch… The rough touches, the bites and bruises… Sam wished she could’ve worn the evidence for longer.

Though the night had been _unbelievably_ _hot_ , it was tinted with a desperation that (at the time) felt like a finality. They had fucked until the morning, despairing in the fact that eventually _this_ would end.

Sam was glad she had swallowed her hurt and pride. Now, she had the chance to _wreck_ her crush. Imagining how she would make Alex come apart, she felt her want for the woman burn again.

It was _fine_ , Sam told herself, that Alex had called out another woman’s name. It stung. Solidified her worry (fear?) that Alex didn’t want anything but sex.

But if rebound sex was what she wanted, Sam would give until Alex couldn’t take anymore.

Tonight, she planned to edge Alex over and over again until she was begging for release, until the sound of Alex moaning and screaming _her_ name was engrained in her brain. She wanted the beautiful pain of her unrequited crush to fall and bow to the endless loop of Alex coming apart with _her_ name on her lips.

It might seem like a counterproductive effort to rid herself of her growing feelings for Alex… But it wasn’t like she needed justification for fucking her.

Devious plans dancing in her head, she couldn’t wait for their evening to start.

So she didn’t.

The CFO kicked off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen table while Alex locked the door. She unzipped the bag and bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

_This was gonna be so much fun._

Sam turned when she heard Alex approaching. She reached out and pulled the shorter woman flush to her, enjoying Alex’s small gasp. Alex’s arms wrapped around her neck and distracting hands tangled and played with Sam’s long hair.

“How’ve you been?” Sam asked, heart aching at the agent’s gentle smile.

Alex shrugged, “Good, thank you. And yourself?”

“About to be better.”

Surprisingly, Alex leaned up first. Their mouths connected, pressing and bumping casually. The small kisses evolved when Sam parted her lips and Alex followed her lead. She ran her tongue along the woman’s lower lip, then Alex opened up for her. Sam tasted her mouth, there was a hard bite of liquor masked by mint.

As they kissed Sam let one hand travel between their bodies to blindly untie the front of Alex’s robe. The silky material felt almost as wonderful as when her hand touched the woman’s smooth skin of her toned midsection.

Sam trailed her hand up leisurely, but pressed their lips together with a bruising force; she felt more than heard Alex’s hum of approval. Abdominal muscles twitched under her light touch, then Alex’s hips pushed forward.

Sam moved at a torturous pace though, after all this was a prelude for the long night ahead of them.

She reached the bottom of Alex’s bra and she smiled into their kiss, teeth clashing. She was amused that her bashful agent would’ve even bother to put anything on under the sexy robe.

Their hot breaths mingled in the air between them as they kissed frantically, both effected by how roughly Sam groped Alex’s breast. They parted for a deep gulp of oxygen and crashed back together. Sam yanked the top of Alex’s bra, moving it just enough that she could pinch the woman’s nipple.

Alex hissed, but her hold on Sam’s hair tightened.

Sam wedged a leg between the redhead’s and they stumbled into one of the dining room table chairs. She grinded her thigh against her center, delighting at how _wet_ the material of her underwear was.

Sam pulled at Alex’s nipple, twisting until the hard bud slipped from between her fingers. They shared a moan. The CFO pinched and rolled her nipple until Alex moved her mouth away to bury her head into Sam’s neck, then Alex rocked her hips up into Sam’s thigh.

Although Sam enjoyed Alex’s breath on her collarbone and the needy way the agent was already humping against her, she wanted her undressed. She stepped back and Alex detangled from around her and the silk robe fell to the floor at their feet.

She grabbed Alex by her waist, yanked, and their bodies collided. As she bit Alex’s shoulder, her hands slid down to smack the back of her thighs. Then she guided one leg up to her hip and Alex got the message.

The shorter woman hopped up, knocking into the chair carelessly, and wrapped her legs around Sam. The CFO’s fingertips dug into Alex’s ass, holding her firmly as she moved them into the bedroom.

She deposited Alex onto the edge of the bed. Half-hanging off of the mattress, Sam’s thigh went between Alex’s legs again. She kissed her, slower this time, building the heat between them. She savored the feel of the woman’s lips against hers, how Alex kissed her like a lifeline… Alex sighed into her mouth and Sam pulled back to nip at her bottom lip.

Sam propped up on a forearm and moved one hand to burrow under Alex’s back. The agent angled to give her another kiss. It was like they both couldn’t get enough of each other… She unclipped the bra and Alex removed the undergarment.

Sam broke the kiss to sit up and admire the sight of the disheveled woman. Alex’s exposed chest rose and fell from her shallow breaths, her eyes were dark with desire.

Sam reached down to skim her hand between Alex’s hip bones, her fingers dipped under the edge of her underwear. Alex’s hips lifted and Sam pulled the last article of clothing off.

Finally, Alex was bare to her.

Sam knelt on the floor between Alex’s legs; her sex was red and puffy and soaked with arousal.  She spread Alex’s thighs apart to give herself more room to work.

She leaned in and swiped her tongue up Alex’s folds. Sam’s eyes closed as she enjoyed the woman’s taste. She dragged her tongue up again, giving her another long lick.

“You taste so _good_ , Alex.”

Alex moaned and she tried to grind into Sam’s face. Sam flicked the agent’s clit, smiling evilly. She swirled her tongue over the bud of nerves until Alex panted out,

“Fuck, Sam…”

She sucked on her clit but when Alex’s hands tangled in her hair, Sam sat back and Alex whined out at the loss. Sam wanted to keep Alex on edge until she was ready to see her _break_.

The CFO stood up and felt the material of her jeans rub against her drenched underwear. She felt as flushed as Alex looked.

She slapped a hand down onto Alex’s thigh and the woman jumped. Sam nodded, “Get onto the middle of the bed.” Her voice was rough with want.

Alex scrambled into position, laying back and looking up at her with wide eyes. Sam shed her jacket before undoing her belt and tugging off her pants. She discarded her shirt next. Her skin burned hotter despite the coolness of the apartment.

She winked at Alex and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Sam buzzed with energy and excitement as she went over to the bag that she had abandoned on the table. Ignoring the ziplock bag containing her toothbrush (just in case Alex asked her to stay, _wishful thinking)_ , she grabbed the restraints first.

She padded back up the short stairs and crawled onto the bed to straddle Alex. The woman’s eyes were half-lidded but it looked like she had mostly recovered from her first edging.

Sam set the restraints on the bed and leaned down to kiss Alex chastely, not letting it go too far. She felt Alex try to pull her down fully on top of her, but Sam stayed hovered over Alex.

She pecked a kiss to Alex’s lips before asking, “Hey, are you still okay with this?”

Alex didn’t hesitate. “Fuck yes.”

Sam kissed her again and sat up. “I’ll start with your hands.”

She grabbed the leather cuff and Alex offered her hand. Sam carefully fastened it around her wrist and then leaned over Alex to attach the other end to the headboard, chuckling at the woman’s sharp breath at having her chest so close to her face. She had the agent test the hold before moving to repeat the action with Alex’s other wrist.

With Alex’s arms tied above her head, Sam asked, “Are you comfortable?”

Alex nodded, eyes glazed over in a submissive happiness.

Sam moved off of Alex to sit between her legs. She ran her hand up Alex’s inner thigh and swirled a finger in the woman’s wetness. Alex arched, arms fighting the hold. Sam teased her with the soft caress. She was going too slow, touching too lightly and Alex whimpered and bucked into her hand, trying to get the friction she needed to come. Replacing her finger with her thumb, she rubbed harder and grinned at the agent’s loud groan.

Sam waited until Alex’s head was tilted back, biting her lip. And then she moved her hand to squeeze the muscle of her thigh.

“Wh-What?” Alex lifted her head to look at Sam.

“You’re so sexy, babe.” She smiled at Alex’s blush, at the way the redhead turned her head to hide from the compliment. “And you’re all mine.”

Oh, the possessiveness felt heavenly. That was what this evening was about really; she sought retribution for Alex’s slip… They had agreed that this pleasurable scene was the perfect remedy for both of their needs.

She watched Alex’s throat work before Alex looked at her again. “I’m yours.” She echoed, a certain sincerity catching Sam off guard.

Trying not to read into it, Sam restrained Alex’s ankles. She stood from the bed and she slowly looked Alex over. She was beautiful, bare, spread-eagle for her. She licked her lips as her gaze lingered on the agent’s open sex. She admired her lean figure, thin but all muscle; Sam couldn’t wait to leave her marks on her pale skin. Alex’s hard nipples caught her attention next and Sam’s hands twitched, wanting to reach out to tease her. But finally, she met Alex’s eyes.

Her heart stirred (along with other parts of her burning body), when Alex’s eyes softened.

Sam kicked herself out of sentimental wonderings of how _great_ this would feel if they were _more_ to each other…

No, she was here to fuck Alex senseless. With or without a romantic connection.

Returning to the scene, Sam’s eyebrows lifted up and she indifferently observed, “You’re dripping onto the bedsheets.” She smirked at the jerk of Alex’s hips. “Want me to do something about it?”

“Please, Sam.”

Sam sat beside Alex’s prone form and lazily circled her finger around a hard nipple. “What do you want?”

“You. Sam. I want _you_.”

Sam’s lips quirked up, even when she wished there was more to that admission…

She flicked Alex’s nipple before lowering her mouth to suck on it while her hand pulled and pinched the other. She glanced up and saw how Alex’s eyes were closed in pleasure.

Sam laid down half on top of her and kissed up her chest until she reached Alex’s collarbone. “What do you want me to give you?” She asked against her skin before licking the sheen of sweat and biting down on the bone.

Alex sucked in a pained breath at the bruising bite. She moaned out, “Anything.”

She moved her mouth to Alex’s throat. She slowly trailed a fingertip down Alex’s midsection and stopped at the top of her mound. She cupped her sex, rubbing at the wetness.

“Like that?”

Alex nodded and a quiet whimper escaped. Sam ran two fingers up and down Alex’s sex, gathering her juices. She glided along her folds until her fingers brushed the woman’s clit.

Alex gasped, “More, please! Sam…”

But Sam kept the slow pace. She alternated between circling and rubbing the bud of nerves, dipping lower to smear more arousal.

Sam kissed and nipped Alex’s neck as she worked her up again.

“You’re so wet for me.” Sam’s fingers slid on Alex’s clit faster. She bit a spot on the woman’s neck and Alex groaned.

“ _Sam_.”

Sam quickened her pace and Alex panted and tensed. She could tell the woman was close again.

So she stopped.

Alex heaved out a breath and her eyes snapped open when Sam removed her hand. “ _Sam…”_

Her wet fingers touched Alex’s chin and tilted her face towards Sam. She propped up and kissed Alex deeply, but Alex wasn’t having it.

She broke the kiss and pleaded. “Please, Sam. Stop teasing me.”

And she almost gave in at the desperate expression on Alex’s face. She was so adorable…

But Sam grinned wickedly. “Not yet.”

Alex huffed out a frustrated breath, but Sam heard the click of her jaw closing when she moved to suck on the woman’s earlobe. She moved her wet fingertips down to Alex’s nipple and spread the sticky arousal over the hard bud, loving how Alex bowed at the sensation. She pulled back and kissed Alex again.

“Be a good girl for me.”

Alex nodded helplessly.

Sam stood to retrieve the next part of their scene. She dug out the vibrator wand from her bag and returned to her unhappy lover.

“Still good?” She checked in.

Alex grumbled. “Not really.”

Sam rolled her eyes and sat between Alex’s thighs. She held up the vibrator and waved it. “Maybe this’ll help?”

Alex bit her lip and let her head fall back onto the mattress. Sam turned the vibrator on, its low buzzing filled the otherwise quiet room. Sam tapped the wand against Alex’s center and the woman seized from the pleasure like she’d been electrocuted.

“Oh _fuck_!”

Sam upped the setting and pressed the head of the vibrator to her clit and Alex was in ecstasy.

“Oh Sam! Fuck. Shit!” She tried to rub against it but Sam put a hand on Alex’s hips to keep her on the bed.

Sam moved the wand steadily over her sex, twisting it on her clit, and moved back down. Her eyes flicked up to Alex, who was an absolute _mess_ now. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her face was scrunched up. She was close…

And again, Sam denied her the sweet release.

When she pulled the vibrator away, Alex cried out, “Sam!”

Sam straddled her, knees on either side of Alex’s side. The pressure of her center against her midsection distracting for a moment. But she teased the vibrator over Alex’s breasts and Alex arched at the attention.

“Sam, please. I need to come.”

Sam bit back a laugh, enjoying this far too much as evident by her own arousal. Which… She should take care of… She moved the vibrator across Alex’s chest and then down the valley of her breasts. She kept moving lower until she touched the vibrator to her underwear clad sex.

Sam sighed at the perfect friction but Alex’s head lifted even as she gasped and thrashed. Their eyes locked and Alex’s mouth fell open as she watched Sam on top of her. Sam pressed down on the wand and twisted her hips.

“You’ve been so good.” Sam breathed out as she fucked against the vibrator. “Not good enough to touch me though.”

Alex whimpered. “Fuck…”

Sam reveled in how hypnotized Alex was. The woman watched _pained_ and unable to do anything as Sam rode her.

The CFO closed her eyes, feeling the pressure coiling between her hips. She grinded and moaned, hearing Alex’s accompanying groans fueled her impending orgasm.

“Alex…” She sighed her name.

She got the exact reaction she wanted.

Underneath her, Alex desperately humped the air. She tried to find _any_ friction to get off on, only causing Sam to fuck against the vibrator harder.

With one last twist of her hips, Sam threw her head back and moaned loud as she came. White exploded in her vision and she felt a gush of wetness escape her sex and smear onto Alex’s stomach.

She turned off the vibrator, sighed, and collapsed boneless on top of Alex.

“Fuck.” Sam murmured into Alex’s throat.

Alex was still fighting the holds. “Sam, god… That was so hot! Please, please. Make me come, Sam.”

Sam hid her smug grin as she nuzzled her face into Alex’s neck. _Her_ name falling like a prayer from Alex’s lips… The sound made her burn…

But she was ready to make Alex fall apart now. She had tortured the redhead enough that it wouldn’t take long for Alex to scream her name.

Sam moved to sit on one of Alex’s thighs. She lowered a hand and without any preamble, rubbed her hand back and forth over Alex’s clit. The agent all but sobbed with relief. Sam bit between her breasts and sucked several marks onto her skin.

She listened to Alex’s pleas. “Don’t stop. Please, Sam. _Don’t stop._ ”

Sam repositioned, leaning up on one arm to hover over Alex.

“Open your eyes.”

Alex obeyed, though she looked completely blissed out.

 _Sam_ had brought Alex to this state and she loved it, but needed her to remember _who_ exactly was fucking her. “ _Say my name._ ” Sam demanded. 

“Sam…” Alex whined.

“Are you close?”

“Yes. Yes! Please, Sam.”

Sam pulled her hand back only to smack her palm against Alex’s sex. The woman gasped and sobbed, eyes clenching shut.

“Who do you belong to?”

“ _You!_ Sam!” The neediness melted Sam, even though she knew this wasn’t real. But it was like Alex knew what she was thinking. Alex opened her eyes and added, “Only you.”

And Sam believed her for a moment.

Sam ducked her head to bite the juncture of Alex’s neck and shoulder, escaping the tender look in those brown eyes. She mumbled, “Then come for me.”

Then she gave Alex what she needed. She sped up, rubbing circular motions over Alex’s clit until the woman shook and tensed and screamed her name.

“ _Sam!”_

Alex came _hard_ for her and Sam praised her, “Good girl.”

Sam continued to slide her fingers against the woman until Alex fell over the edge again.

“Sam!” Alex’s voice trembled. “I-I can’t-“

Sam finally pulled her hand away and Alex heaved in breaths as she recovered. While the redhead came down, Sam sucked the remnants of Alex’s juices from her fingers. She undid the clasps on the restrains on the woman’s wrists first and Alex groaned when she moved her arms down to wrap Sam in a loose embrace.

When Alex’s breathing slowed, Sam leaned up to kiss Alex on the cheek. “You were such a good girl.”

She felt Alex blush and then she kissed Alex on the lips. She broke Alex’s weak hold to undo the cuffs on her ankles. She moved off of the bed to gather the restraints, leaving the agent half-asleep on the bed.

But when Alex heard the zipper of the bag, her voice called out “Can you stay?”

Sam felt the traitorous warmth flood through her chest at the request. Despite their complicated relationship, she had hoped the night would end like this. She fell back into bed next to Alex and Alex turned to cuddle into her automatically.

Curled up together with arms wrapped around each other, Sam smiled _satisfied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all know they get together cause even though they're both messes... They're each other's messes.


End file.
